


偷得浮生（r）

by Nandouxia



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandouxia/pseuds/Nandouxia
Summary: 第六集醉酒衍生。没什么剧情，就是搞。
Relationships: 尼吉
Kudos: 39





	偷得浮生（r）

吉恩背上一沉，尼诺拍了一下他的背，然后自顾自地走进了面包店。方才和莫芙交谈的失落似乎在这一拍中，被甩在了脑后。  
吉恩坐在尼诺的机车上，任他又把自己带到了酒吧。  
喝酒，醉酒。  
老友相对而坐。  
吉恩其实已经迟钝地察觉到了一些不对劲，但是此刻在不算明亮的灯光下、令人混沌的音乐和一杯又一杯的酒中，他让自己暂时放下了那些繁杂的纷争。  
哪怕人生很长、机会很多，他也仍然珍惜每一次与对面的人举杯共饮的时刻。  
看着他不自觉地一杯杯酒下肚，尼诺半是无奈半是不大开心：“吉恩，如果没有那个心情喝酒就不要喝。”  
吉恩啊了一声，表情呆呆的，脸上带着上头的红晕。  
尼诺从方才已经没有再喝了。他再喝下去，结束的时候就没人能带他们回家了。  
“我没有。”吉恩慢了半拍地反驳他，然后指控凶手，“明明是你一直在给我倒酒，你又来劝酒，什么时候你才能改掉这个坏习惯啊尼诺。”  
他软软地说话，声音像是真的泡在酒里一样。  
尼诺失笑，光明正大地迎接这个控诉并且将矛头指回了真凶：“难道是我握着你的手一直给你倒酒吗？不喝了，该回去了。”  
“哦，嗯。”吉恩放下酒杯，一步一步地走，跟着尼诺到外面。夜风一吹，让他清醒了两分，又慢吞吞地爬上机车，坐在尼诺背后，习惯性地还上了他的腰，“出发。”  
虽然语调平淡，但尼诺能听出其中蕴藏的一点兴奋。这个人就是这样，喝醉了坐车，不知道为什么总要兴奋地说一声“出发”，大概是把他当成什么座驾了吧。  
尼诺这样想着。

回到吉恩家中，灯全黑着，萝塔早就睡了。吉恩脚步虚浮，一看就是醉得不行。尼诺扶着他让他坐到沙发上：“鞋还没换，我给你拿。”  
他刚想起身，被吉恩一把拽住胸口的衣服。因为没有正经的领口，这样抓着看起来颇为滑稽，但吉恩跟个醉鬼似的，才不管滑稽不滑稽。他手上一个用力，尼诺被拽得俯下身，两个人的唇便触到了一起。  
吉恩醉得眼尾发红，哼了一声，翻身把尼诺压在沙发上。  
这种时候还管什么鞋不鞋的问题，尼诺立刻反客为主，即便身处下风，嘴上也不动声色地争夺着主动权。  
尼诺虽然喝的不多，但也是一身酒味。两个醉酒的男人彼此揪着，唇舌纠缠在一起，如同第一次那般，借着酒胆分毫不让地掠夺着彼此口中的液体，呼吸愈加急促。  
屋内的温暖把酒气蒸上了头，吉恩后背攀上去一只手，强迫他以一个并不是很舒服的姿势跪坐在尼诺身上。那只手从衣服的后摆钻了进去，沿着脊梁上升，一点点摩挲着因为躬身而突出的分明的骨节。  
短暂的分开，两个人双目相对，说不清是清醒还是昏眩，眨眼间便再次缠在了一起。  
这一次，吉恩的手环住了尼诺的肩。他伸手把尼诺的线衣往下脱，尼诺乖乖配合，然而吉恩却在手肘处停下。  
衣服挂在尼诺的小臂上，像个不怎么牢靠的手铐。尼诺双手举在头顶，挑眉看着作乱的吉恩。  
吉恩的手摸他的腰，没往上窜，反而朝下摸了两把，咕哝着说：“弄一次好不好？”  
尼诺被触及腰间时轻轻地弹了一下，闻言轻笑：“帮我解开。”  
吉恩低低地应了，解开尼诺的皮带，然后戳了戳他的腰：“你也给我解开。”  
“我的手没法弄，”尼诺看着醉得不知今夕何夕的吉恩，忽然眯了眯眼，“好孩子，自己解开给我看。”  
尼诺比吉恩年龄大，即便是中学时代和没有暴露的时候，表现出来得也比吉恩要成熟些许，有时候吉恩会不自觉地将他当作能给予长辈式建议和关怀的好友，对尼诺偶尔的“上了年龄”的语气，他也没什么抵抗力。  
吉恩唔了一声。他身上穿的还是ACCA的制服，外套还挂在身上，吉恩先解开了一排衬衫扣子，然后手往裤腰伸去。  
他似乎已经醉得不知道自己在做什么了，毫不觉羞耻地解开皮带，裤子半脱不脱，将半硬起来的性器露了出来。尼诺眨眼，挺了挺胯：“乖孩子。”  
吉恩喉咙中似低吟：“干嘛，别乱动。”  
“好好，你来。”尼诺乖乖听话。  
吉恩也不管两个人衣服都没怎么脱，皮鞋还在脚上。他膝盖动了动，和尼诺贴得更紧，伸手握住两个人的性器凑在一起，贴上的瞬间，两声舒爽的叹气同时响起。  
都说酒后乱性，酒后不仅糊涂，还易起情欲。尼诺不知上一次见到如此主动的吉恩是什么时候了，总之这感觉着实不糟糕。他享受得感受着那双起了一层薄薄的茧子的手为自己的性器服务，感受着和喜欢的人最亲密的身体接触。  
弄了一会儿，吉恩不满地蹭了蹭：“弄不出来。”  
尼诺用引诱的语气说：“让我亲亲，就出来了。”  
吉恩便习惯性地夹着他的腰，坐在沙发上。尼诺把碍事的衣服拿掉，半跪在地上，张嘴将性器吞了进去。  
“啊……”吉恩爽地弹了一下，不管是第几次，他都受不了这种直接的刺激。  
舌头刮过茎身，顺着舔上顶部的孔，然后又小幅度地顶弄。性器在温暖的口腔中抽插，尼诺努力了一下，吞得更深，感觉面前的人有点受不了，伸手按住了他的腿，一只手抚摸上了吞不进去的根部，顺着向上摩挲。  
吉恩动弹不得，被伺候得爽得不行，腰上颤抖起来。尼诺察觉他高潮临近，按着根部，猛吸了一下，然后同时松开了嘴和手，白色的液体便随着性器的弹动而射了出来。  
吉恩喘着气，从高潮中渐缓，便感觉一只手往自己后面钻，赶紧阻止：“不……别，弄，弄一下就，萝塔还在睡觉。”  
“是吗……那帮我弄出来，吉恩。”尼诺诡异地停顿了一下，拿出旁边的纸帮他擦干净，握着他的手摸上自己仍然直挺挺的下身。  
吉恩高潮以后说不清是更清醒了一点，还是更迷糊了一点，顺从地用手抚摸撸动着手中的阴茎，总觉得时间漫长，手中的性器怎么也到不了高潮：“要，要不，我也用嘴帮你？”他问尼诺。  
尼诺亲了亲他红红的耳朵：“不用，用腿好不好？”  
“啊？”吉恩愣了一下，反应过来是什么意思，眨眨眼，慢了半拍才答应，“哦。”  
尼诺便迅速将他翻过来压在沙发上，裤子退到了差不多膝盖的位置，露出两条大腿。他就像狼见了猎物，迅速而准确地咬紧了猎物的弱点。  
吉恩双手撑在沙发上：“喂，说好了，不许……啊！”他还没说完，尼诺就按住他的腰，猛地将性器戳进了双腿之间，那处皮肤很嫩，摩擦的热感和腿交的刺激让吉恩身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“慢点啊……”吉恩小声地仿佛不满似的控诉尼诺，尼诺胯下反复冲腿间抽插，虽然没算进去，但阴茎总是能拐着角度地蹭到后面，更别提吉恩下意识地合拢双腿，这样抽插起来和真正的结合比起来，刺激也不小。  
吉恩感觉自己后面开始不受控制起来，脸上更红了，希望尼诺没看出来，便配合地小幅度用腿摩擦，试图给那根硬邦邦的性器多一点刺激，好让尼诺早点弄出来。  
没辜负他的期望，也或许是两个人太久没有做过，过了一会儿，尼诺速度猛地加快，抽插数十下后，性器停在吉恩双腿之间射了，精液被他用手堵着，糊的吉恩小腹到处都是，两个人性器上都是白色液体。  
尼诺摸了摸吉恩：“哟，又硬了。”  
吉恩坦荡荡：“嗯。擦干净。”  
尼诺没听他的，手指朝后穴伸去：“我也硬了，这次用腿弄不出来。”  
“你！”吉恩刚想嘲笑他，就被两根手指戳进了后穴，尼诺也不客气，直接找到前列腺的位置，用手指开始扩张起来。  
吉恩被按住最要命的一点，忍不住呻吟一声：“哈，别，别弄了，萝塔……要是醒了……怎么办……”  
“那你就小声一点。”尼诺又伸进去一根手指，沾着精液在肠道中扩张，胯下在吉恩腿间磨着，很快就又硬了起来，“你能忍住？”  
他一边说着，一边抽出手指，阴茎对着后穴，缓缓插了进去。  
吉恩粗重地低喘，克制着自己的声音：“你他妈……搞……”  
“搞你。”尼诺得逞，什么都不想计较。插都插进去了，难道还要出来？小心点就是了。他没有犹豫，直到性器全都插了进去才停下来，“为了不吵醒萝塔，我们可得小点声。”  
许久没做，不仅尼诺忍不住，吉恩被彻底插进来以后也耐不住了，动了动腰：“知道了，你赶紧。”  
“急什么？”尼诺小幅度地抽插着，阴茎被肠道包裹着吮吸。已经射了一次，这次就没那么容易射了，他覆在吉恩背上，张嘴去舔吉恩的喉结：“不爽么？”  
“爽……”吉恩被舔得一颤，“才怪。”  
尼诺听着他说，感受着后穴的收缩，不禁失笑：“你是和我作对，还是激将法？”不管是什么，结果达到了，尼诺一只手摸上吉恩的性器，一只手拧上他胸前凸起，吮着他的唇瓣，胯下阴茎抽出又凶狠地插进去，猛地抽插了几十下。  
“啊……哈，别……动太快……尼诺……”吉恩被顶的整个人朝前，又被尼诺的手按住，浑身都像是掉进了情欲的漩涡之中，越发不清醒起来。  
“嘘，小声点。”尼诺舔了一口他的唇，故意警告道。  
吉恩赶紧闭上嘴，将呻吟压进喉咙里，憋得脸上越来越红。  
尼诺忽然停下了凶狠的抽插，转而对准前列腺开始研磨，一边磨一边小幅度地耸动着，吉恩被这么一下弄得浑身发颤，性器一弹一弹的，前列腺液溢出来，后穴里也缩得厉害，像是要赶紧把精液骗出来似的。  
两个人靠在沙发上，衣服半脱不脱，只有胯间相连，液体顺着股间滑下去，弄湿了裤子也顾不上，沉浸在情欲之中，肉体拍打的声音不大，但周围太安静，显得愈发淫靡。  
吉恩眼角发红：“快……快点……”  
“还嫌慢？”尼诺下身顶住前列腺，顶得吉恩眼前发黑，口水从嘴边流出来都没感觉。  
尼诺将那口涎舔走。  
“不……不是……不要弄了……”吉恩仿佛才知道了要羞耻，低着头感受着后穴中那根阴茎的摩擦，紧张之下又夹紧了一些，“快点结束……啊唔……快点弄完……”  
尼诺听懂了他的意思，便也没回答，胯下动作更加快起来，幅度不大，但一下一下往里凿，恨不得将整根阴茎都插进去，顶得本就发颤的腰如同摇摇欲坠的浮萍。  
“不行尼诺……”吉恩带着哭音，膝盖忍不住往前蹭，“不行了……放开……”  
“乖，马上就出来了。”尼诺声音低沉，在吉恩耳边说着诱哄的话，手上却一点不客气地死死按着他的腰，阴囊拍在后穴边上，和肉体碰撞的声音混合在一起，“乖孩子……”  
他低叹一声，阴茎往后穴里冲，猛地松开了精关，液体直直打在肠道内部。  
“草……你内射……”吉恩仿佛被他的高潮弄得清醒了一点，反应过来，却又因为浑身没什么力气而只能嘴上骂一句。  
尼诺伏在他身上不动：“爽不爽？”  
“……爽。”吉恩还是实打实地说了。

第二天一早，萝塔看到睡在客厅的两个人，无奈地叫醒了尼诺：“你们俩都快点起来，会感冒的。快点起来。”  
尼诺伸了个懒腰：“啊，哈……身体嘎吱嘎吱地响。”  
“就是因为你在这种地方睡。”萝塔对两个人的习惯无可奈何。  
“吉恩喝多了，动都动不了了……”尼诺说的时候不知道为什么，总觉得有一点点心虚。  
他们两个正说话间，吉恩动了动，裹着毯子坐了起来。萝塔便去厨房拿水，顺便找点醒酒的，这两个人的习惯，实在是太差了。  
尼诺看着吉恩，调侃道：“这次我可没让你喝太多。报告再用心点。”  
吉恩默然。  
事实上这两个人说了什么他都没反应。他只能感觉到自己后面……居然还含着某个人的精液……他居然就这么过夜了，甚至都没有清理。吉恩动了动鼻子，瘪着嘴巴，眼神死寂地盯着空气发呆。  
干。  
他缓缓在心里骂了一声。


End file.
